


Fałszywa Nuta

by Croyance



Series: Dom Wariatów [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Croy się bawi, Humor, M/M, Multi, Music, Szaleństwo na wyższym poziomie, Threesome - M/M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Czyli dlaczego Anioły nie powinny śpiewać...





	Fałszywa Nuta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Ta seria jest chyba za bardzo dziwna, nawet jak dla mnie. Ale juz jutro jej zakończenie! Mam nadzieję, że nagle coś nie wyskoczy i się nie przedłuży...

– Czasem zapominam, jak szalony byłem wcześniej.  
           Dean niemal podskoczył ze strachu, gdy usłyszał te słowa koło swojego ucha. Baltazar v.2, jak lubił go nazywać starszy Winchester, dosiadł się do niego i może nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, iż rozwalił się na jego łóżku w jego prywatnej sypialni. Przecież doskonale wszyscy wiedzieli, że tu nie było wstępu dla nikogo! Oczywiście z wyjątkiem Gabriela.  
– Mógłbyś w tej chwili...  
– Nie wchodźcie do salonu! - Sam wbiegł do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą szczelnie drzwi. - Dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego, nie róbcie tego!  
– Sam, jeśli znowu Lucyfer biega nago po całym bunkrze, to wierz mi, widziałem już chyba wszystko. A ty chyba powinieneś być szczęśliwy – zlekceważył to Dean, próbując zepchnąć Baltazara z łóżka.  
          Sam padł po drugiej stronie jego łóżka, a jego brat nagle stracił na nich siły. Chyba mieli swoje pokoje i swoich partnerów, by zajmować ich przestrzeń osobistą!  
– Wierz mi, to coś gorszego. W salonie jest Castiel, Lucyfer, Baltazar i twój Gabriel i oni...  
           Jakoś to niedopowiedzenie nie brzmiało dobrze. Szybko zeskoczył z łóżka, a wychodząc usłyszał tylko od Sama:  
– Nie powinieneś tego robić! Pamiętaj, ze ostrzegaliśmy!  
          Już w korytarzu poprzedzającym salon, słychać było grę na pianinie. Z tego co wiedział był to zapewne Castiel i jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły, jednak nie spodziewał się ujrzeć reszty z kartkami i długopisami w dłoni.  
– Gabe, co rymuje się z łosiem? Cosiem? Mosiem?  
– Proszę cię, mam własne problemy. Spróbuj znaleźć rym do Impala, a zobaczysz jakie to trudne! Ty masz przynajmniej Casa!  
– Twoje włosy rozmierzwione, powiewają pod nieboskłonem – nucił z boku Baltazar, podskakując po całym salonie, ignorując swoich braci. - Cas, zagrasz to?  
          Na nieszczęście Deana, anioł to zrobił i, choć może głos Baltazara nie był taki zły, to sama piosenka... Chyba wolał jej nigdy nie słyszeć. Aż bał się co miała reszta z nich.  
– Gabriel, co tu się dzieje? - spytał w końcu, zwracając na siebie uwagę.  
– Jak to co? Piszę piosenkę dla swojego ukochanego?  
         Starszy Winchester bał się, że może usłyszeć coś takiego. Westchnął jedynie i użył jedynego sposobu, by wyrwać stąd Gabe'a.  
– A może tak pójdziesz ze mną do sypialni, wyrzucisz Sama i Baltazara v.2 i spędzimy czas na...  
         Nawet nie musiał kończyć, a anioł już mijał go, by zająć się intruzami. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej nad swoim partnerem miał jakąś moc. Gdyby jeszcze reszta umiała tak ogarniać tą hałastrę, to może dałoby się tu spokojnie żyć? A może to znak, ze w końcu należy się przeprowadzić? Coś za dużo ich się tu zebrało. Jednak coś czuł, że jego anioł jakoś na to nie pójdzie. Komu miałby robić te swoje żarty, jak nie swoim braciom? Dean wolał, żeby to nie odwróciło się przeciwko niemu...


End file.
